A True Hero
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: When I first became first became Naruto's teacher, I was afraid of him. Then I realized he wasn't the monster that everyone percieved him to be. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage. Iruka's POV. Death Fic.


**Story: _A True Hero_**

**Summary:**_**This might be something like Iruka would say at Naruto's funeral **_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto..._**

* * *

As we all know, the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside of Naruto when he was a baby. The demon that took so many lives, including some of our best Shinobi. It also killed my parents, which is why when I first became Naruto's teacher, I didn't like him. I was afraid of him. I thought he might hurt someone. But the more I watched him, the more it reminded me of how _I_ used to be. After I lost my parents, nobody seemed to notice me anymore. So I started goofing off so people would pay attention to me.

One day, I watched from behind the fence, as kids were being picked by their parents. I remember how several of them glared at Naruto before walking off. One of them even scolded their child for playing with him. I'll never forget the expression on his face after his smile had faded. It told me everything. It showed me just how much pain and lonliness he had indured. I realized then, that everytime he pulled pranks and goofed off, it was to hide his frustration. Downdeep, he was hurting. He wanted people to see him as someone other than a demon. That's when I realized he wasn't the monster that everyone percieved him to be; He was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage!

Alot of you may recall that time when Naruto painted graffiti all over the Hokage faces. When I asked him why he did it, He told me it was because he would become Hokage himself and surpass all the previous ones. That way, the whole village would stop disrespecting him, and look up to him. They would think of him as somebody important. That became his goal, and he never gave up on it.

_He cared for his comrades._

Naruto never put himself ahead of his comrades. He was always there for them; Always cheered them up. He protected them, even at the risk of his own life. He would do anything for them.

_He saved many people._

Naruto saved many souls. Gaara, who had experienced some of the same things as Naruto. The lonliness, constant glares, hateful insults, and other harsh things. Naruto had also experienced those things, which was why he understood how he felt. But Gaara was betrayed by one of the only friends he had. And after that, he refused to let love into his life anymore. He lived only for himself, and killed anyone who got in his way. He loved no one, except for himself. He thought that was true strength. That was, until he met Naruto.

During the final Chuunin exam. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all faught Gaara. The Shukaku within Gaara was released during their fight. Naruto continued fighting to protect his friends, even though he was at his limits. Gaara didn't understand why Naruto would go so far just protect a comrade. By the time Naruto had beaten him, he realized what true strength was. Protecting those that are precious to you. Friendship; being willing to die for a comrade. Living for others, rather than yourself.

Neji, who believed destiny was unchangable. He believed that it was foolish to waste time trying to become something that may seem impossible. At first, he didn't believe Naruto had the potential to become Hokage, but after Naruto beat him, he learned that you can change your destiny. It's not fate that decides your future; it's _you_. You have to choose what you become. If you aim to become Hokage, as Naruto did, you'll work hard to complete that goal. You'll protect those that are precious to you, even at the risk of your own life. Anyone's future is changable, as long as you _try_ to change it.

___He kept his promises._

Naruto always kept his word. When he said he'd do something, that meant he would. I remember the promise he made to Sakura to bring Sasuke back. A promise on his life; One that he would fulfil no matter what. That promise is one of the things that kept him going all these years. He put his dream of becoming Hokage on hold, because he felt he wasn't worthy of the title 'hero' until he'd saved him.

_He was a true hero._

Naruto sacrificed himself to save us all. He brought peace to the Shinobi world. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be alive right now. We can learn from him, and live our lives like he lived his. We must remember him as The Sixth Hokage. A true hero.


End file.
